Hello My Change World
by Sanshaini Hikari
Summary: Percayakah kau akan cinta pada pandangan pertama?/ "Jika kita berjodoh percayalah sehunie, Tuhan akan mempertemukan kita dengan caranya sendiri" Xi luhan "Ketahuilah kau yang telah merubah segalanya xi Luhan" Oh Sehun. HUNHAN/BL/YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO MY CHANGE WORLD**

Summary : Percayakah kau akan cinta pada pandangan pertama /

"Jika kita berjodoh percayalah sehunie, Tuhan akan mempertemukan kita dengancaranya sendiri" Xi luhan

"Ketahuilah kau yang telah merubah segalanya xi Luhan" Oh Sehun

Cast : Oh sehun, Xi Luhan, Kim Jong In, Do Kyung Soo, Kim Min Seok, Kim Jong Dae

_**A story by : VIIYOUNG...**_

* * *

please don't bash if u dont like

"**Simple"**

So happy reading

And

Enjoy it

* * *

_~Dalam kehidupan ini tak ada yang namanya kebetulan, karna semuanya telah di rancang sedemikian rupa dalam hidup kita, yang dapat kita lakukan hanyalah menjalani peran ini sebagaimana mestinya~_

~at airplane~

"Apa – apaan ini dirancang oleh siapa? dasar penyair bodoh" gumam luhan sambil membalik novel klasik yang ia bawa,Tiba – tiba ada sebuah foto usang terjatuh dari dalam novel tersebut.

"Omoo! bukankah ini gambar baek hyun aku tak ingat aku masih memiliki foto ini dia pasti akan mengamuk jika aku masukan di Instagram" kata luhan sambil membayangkan ekspresi para sahabatnya ketika melihat foto terebut. Membayangkan baek hyun akan berteriak – teriak heboh dan kyung soo yang akan tertawa dengan tingkah baek hyun yang sangat konyol, bagaimana tidak dalam foto tersebut diambil dimana baek hyun berdandan ala sailor moon karna kekalahannya dalam taruhan konyol dengannya.

Saat asik membayangkan ekspresi para sahabatnya ia pun tak sadar ada seseorang berdiri disampingnya.

"Maaf nona bisakah kau pindahkan ranselmu, ini tempat ku" ucap seorang lelaki.

"Ah iya, mian" jawab luhan

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

_'Apakah dia malaikat yang dibuang dari surga'_ gumam luhan sambil menatap lelaki tersebut

"Maaf nona, bisakah kau pindahkan sekarang aku lelah berdiri disini" katanya lagi

"Ah mian" kata luhan sambil mendongak menatap lelaki tersebut

_'cantik sekali wanita ini, oh shit bibir tipisnya'_ Oh ayolah sehun jangan mulai dengan pikiran kotor mu ini, teriak lelaki itu dalam hati

"Maaf tuan saya laki – laki dan bukan perempuan" ralat luhan

"Jinja, kau laki – laki aku tak yakin bahkan wajahmu lebih err cantik dari pada pramugari disini " jawab lelaki iti sambil menyamankan posisinya.

Seperti sihir perkataan lelaki tersebut membuat luhan salah tingkah pada tempat duduknya dan secara ajaib mukanya memerah bagai tomat rebus. Hening tak ada percakapan diantara mereka luhan kembali dengan novel klasiknya dan lelaki itu masih berkutat dengan benda persegi panjang di tangannya hingga 1 jam kemudian lelaki itu memecahkan keheningan ini.

"Ehm apakau tak bosan dengan keadaan seperti ini?" tanyanya pada luhan

"Ehm sangat tuan" jawab luhan singkat sambil menutup novel klasik miliknya

"Oh kenapa seformal itu, panggil aku Sehun ,Oh sehun" katanya sambil memberikan uluran tangan pada luhan

"Xi Luhan panggil saja luhan" katanya sambil membalas jabatan tangan sehun.

"Kau orang china, fasih sekali bahasa koreamu. apa kau sering pergi ke thailand ?" tanya sehun pada luhan

"Ya lumayan, sahabatku pindah ke thailand 1 tahun lalu jadi aku sering berlibur kemari" jawab luhan

"Jadi kau berlibur ?"

"Tidak sahabatku bertunangan minggu depan jadi aku diundang"

"Bertunangan, kenapa kebetulan sekali ?aku juga kemari karna sahabatku akan melangsungkan pertunangannya disini, bahkan yang baru aku tau dia bertunangan dengan kekasihnya yang memiliki sesama jenis. aku tak habis pikir padahal diluar sana masih banyak wanita seksi yang mau dengannya" jawab sehun dengan tampang inconnectnya

"Apa salahnya jika kita berpacaran, bertunangan bahkan sampai menikah dengan sesama jenis, hei cinta tak mengenal akan gender" teriak luhan dengan nada sedikit menahan amarahnya

"Yak kenapa kau berteriak, apakau gay juga?" tanyanya

"Bukan urusanmu sehun-ssi"

"Ya kenapa kau marah aku hanya bertanya luhanie"

Deg .. Deg .. Deg .. 'luhanie panggilan itu terasa hangat dan lama sekali tak pernah ku dengar' pikir luhan yang mulai teringat akan masa lalunya yang indah dan tanpa sadar ia meneteskan air matanya

"Kenapa kau menangis, yak jangan menangis disini nanti dikira aku melakukan hal – hal yang tak baik kepadamu uljimarayo luhanie" katanya sambil mengusap punngung luhan

"Huaaaa" tangisan luhan semakin menjadi – jadi.

"Maaf tuan ada apa ini? apakah ada masalah?" tanya seorang pramugari

"Ehm tak apa dia baik – baik saja hanya emosinya sedang tak baik, dia baik – baik saja maaf aku akan menenangkannya" jawab sehun pada pramugari tersebut

"Aiish jangan menangis ya cup cup mau permen atau es krim?" tawar sehun

"Kau kira aku anak kecil" jawab luhan sambil tersedu – sedu

"Habis kau tiba – tiba menangis seperti itu"

'Itu karna kau memangil ku luhanie, seperti hyung ku, huwe hyung bogosipheo' bathin Luhan

"Aish sudahlah jangan menangis arra" ucapnya dengan lembut sambil memeluk luhan agar dia tak menangis lagi,Seperti terhipnotis luhan hanya mengangguk imut dan membals pelukan sehun sambil tersipu malu

'Kenapa nyaman sekali, kyungie kenapa jantung ku berdetak tak beraturan seakan aku ingin menghentikan waktu agar aku bisa terus bersama lelaki ini. Tunggu apa aku mulai menyukai lelaki ini padahal kita baru bertemu satu jam yg lalu' gumam luhan dalam pelukan sehun.

'Oh kenapa dia imut sekali dengan pose seperti itu, Deg.. Deg.. Deg.. oh kenapa aku jadi seperti ini sadar hun dia laki-laki kau normal hun kau normal'

"Kau kenapa apa aku memeluk mu sangat erat hingga nafasmu tak beraturan?"

"Eh tidak apa kok"

Tak selang beberapa menit kemudian pesawat mendarat di negeri gajah putih dan menandakan bahwa luhan harus berpisah dengan sehun. Hingga saat luhan berjalan menuju lorong pesawat sehun menariknya

"Akankah kita bertemu lagi?" tanyanya

"Mungkin jika kita berjodoh kita akan bertemu lagi"

"Kau menginap dimana? Atau apa aku boleh meminta nomer ponselmu?" tanya sehun

"Ehm kau percaya takdir?"

"Kurasa"

"Jika kita ditakdirkan untuk bertemu lagi, yakinilah kita akan bertemu lagi sehun" sebuah kata perpisahan dari luhan sambil memeluk sehun

"Baiklah" jawab sehun dengan perasaan pasrah

~At kyung soo house~

"Anyeong lee ahjusi" sapa luhan

"Oh tuan luhan bukannya lusa baru akan sampai?" tanya lee ahjusi

"Aku mau membuat surprise pada pororo bermata lebarku itu, dimana dia?" tanya luhan

"Tuan muda sedang berada dikamarnya bersama tuan kai"

"Oke terima kasih lee ahjusi, dan bolehkah aku meminta tolong?" tanyanya ragu

"Tentu saja boleh tuan, apa yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Tolong bawakan koperku masuk ya, aku terlalu lelah mengangkatnya tadi"

"Dengan senang hati tuan saya akan masukan ke kamar tamu seperti biasa"

"Iya lee ahjusi, terima kasih"

* * *

"Ah ka.. ii-yaah.. more..ba..by.." desah kyung soo

Kalian pasti tau apa yang dilakukan mereka berdua dengan backsound desahan nista dari mulut mereka berdua, bukan luhan jika tidak bisa menjahili pororo bermata lebar kesayangannya itu dengan perlahan ia mencoba membuka pintu berwarna coklat pastel tersebut mungkin dewi fortuna belum memihak ide gila yang akan luhan lakukan karna pintu tersebut dikunci oleh pemilik kamar.

"Kyung" gumam luhan

Luhan mengurungkan niatnya ia berfikir kyung soo dan kai sudah dewasa dan akan bertunangan jadi dia tidak mempermasalahkan ia bercinta dengan kai toh baekhyun pun sering melakukannya dengan chanyeol.

"Kalian sudah dewasa ternyata, huh sedangkan aku jangankan pasangan kawan ku saja hanya kalian" gumam luhan didepan kamar kyung soo sambil menghapus air mata yang turun dari pipinya.

Ia berjalan menuju ruang tamu sambil berbincang dengan lee ahjusi merasa bosan karna sudah menunggu 1 jam ia pun berjalan kembali menuju kamar kyung soo dan menggedor pintu pastel tak berdosa itu.

"Kyuuuung apa kalian masih lama bahkan aku sudah menunggu kalian selama satu jam dan kau hitam bahkan ini masih sore kenapa kau sudah memakan kyung ku, ayoo cepat bukaaa atau aku akan dobrak pintu ini" ancam luhan dengan semangat 45nya

"Luhan hyung" kata kai dan kyung soo secara bersamaan

"Kai cepat lepaskan pelukanmu ini kau taukan jika rusa china itu sedang marah dia akan berubah menjadi serigala berekor sembilan" kata kyung soo

"Kenapa dia sudah datang bukankah dia harus datang lusa?" tanya kai sambil mengambil pakaiannnya

"Molla kai-ya aku tidak tau" jawab kyung soo sambil memakai bajunya

"Apa sakit baby?" tanya kai

"Ehm, tapi tak apa nanti akan berkurang sakitnya" jawab kyung soo dengan nada menahan sakit diarea selatannya

Klek

"Aish kau benar-benar mengganguku" kata kai

"Kyunggie, apa kau tak apa ?apa sihitam ini menghajarmu hinga beronde-ronde?" tanya luhan sambil menerobos masuk dan hingga mendorong kai mengakibatkan lelaki berkulit exotic itu terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya

"Appo, rusa china bisakah kau tak mendorongku" kata kai

"H-yung mian" sapa kyung soo

"Kenapa minta maaf kyungie" tanya luhan

"Aku tau hyung marahkan aku sudah bercita dengan kai" kata kyung soo sambil memberikan pupy eyesnya agar luhan tak marah padanya

"Tenanglah kyung aku bukan baek hyun yang akan memakanmu hidup-hidup karna kau telah bercinta dengan kai" kata luhan sambil memeluk kyung soo

"Kau semakin dewasa saja, apa kau masih belum memiliki kekasih?" sindir kai

"Tenang saja sebentar lagi mungkin" jawab luhan

"Hyung bukankah kau baru tiba lusa , kenapa kau sudah datang?" tanya kyung soo

"Awalnya aku ingin memberimu kejutan kyung, tapi aku malah yang kau kejutkan dengan desahanmu tadi bersama si hitam ini" kata luhan sambil menujuk kai

"Namanya kai hyung" sela kyung soo

"Iya aku tau kai tan" jawab luhan

"Yak rusa jelek namaku kim kai bukan kai tan" teriak kai sambil melempar bantal ke arah luhan

"Appo, dasar hitam sakit bodoh"

"Sudahlah apa kalian selalu bertengkar jika bertemu" sahut kyung soo

"Sudahlah aku mau pergi jalan-jalan menikmati thailand, sudah lama aku tak berlibur kemari. Oh iya aku pinjam mobilmu kyung"

"Minta saja kuncinya di lee ahjusi hyung"

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu ya" jawab luhan yang hendak keluar kamar kyung soo

"Hyung apa perlu ku temani?" tanya kyung soo

" Tak perlu kyung aku kan sudah sering kemari dan aku tau kau masih merasa sakit dibagian selatan mu kan?" goda luhan

"Hyuung" rengek kyung soo dengan mukanya yang memerah malu

"Sudahlah aku pergi dulu, pai kyung-ie, pai hitam" kata luhan

"Yaak, dasar rusa china" sahut kai

Luhan melajukan mobil tersebut menuju tempat favoritnya jika ia berkunjung ke thailand, melajukan dengan kecepatan 80 km/jam dan sampailah disebuah klub favoritenya jika ia berkunjung kemari.

"S̄wạs̄dī-khap ge" sapa luhan pada salah satu bartender cantik berpipi tembem

"Luhan, kapan kau datang aku kira kau sudah melupakan thailand" jawab bartender tersebut

"Pekerjaan sialan itu yang membuat aku tak bisa berlibur"

"Apa kau masih bertahan disana, sudah ku bilang jadilah DJ disini dan kau akan bebas seperti dulu dan ini cocktailmu seperti biasa" jawab xiumin

"Terima kasih, hanya cocktail buatanmu yang selalu jadi favorit ku hyung. aku punya tanggungjawab sekarang hyung waktu bermainku telah usai" jawab luhan sambil meminum minumannya

"Baiklah-baiklah aku percaya kau sudah dewasa dan ini untuk mu awalnya aku mau mengirimkan itu kebeijing tapi kau sudah disini" kata xiumin sambil memberikan undangan pada luhan

"Kau jadi menikah dengan troll itu" tanya luhan

"Yak anak ini dia punya nama lu"

"Eehehe mian hyung, 3 bulan lagi kan masih lama hyung kenapa kau sudah memberiku sekarang?"

"Aku tau kau jika aku mengirimkannya seminggu sebelumnya aku yakin kau akan menjawab 'hyuung kenapa baru mengirimnya kaukan tau si shin sialan itu aku tidak bisa mengambil cuti jika mendadak seperti ini" kata xiumin sambil menirukan suara cempreng khas luhan

"Yak aku tak sealay itu hyung"

"1 tequila" potong seseorang

"Oke tunggu"

"oh Luhan-nie"

"Sehun-ah"

"Kita bertemu lagi, bukankah kita berjodoh" kata sehun

"Mungkin, dengan siapa kau kemari?" tanya luhan

"Aku sendiri, karna sahabatku tak tau kalau aku sudah tiba di sini karna harusnya aku akan tiba lusa" kata sehun

"apa ini sebuah kebetulan lagi?, aku sebenarnya lusa juga baru tiba karena ingin membuat kejutan pada sahabatku, tapi justru dia yang membuat ku terkejut tadi"

"OO.. lalu kenapa kau disini?"

"Aku tak mau mengganggu 2orang yang sedang kasmaran bisa-bisa aku jadi obat nyamuk disana" jawab luhan

Ddrrtt.. ddrrttt..

"Yeoboseo"

"..."

"Ehm arra, aku kesana sekarang"

PIP

"Sepertinya aku harus kembali sehun-ah, semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi" kata luhan sambil meninggalkan sehun

"Hei, berikan aku nomor ponselmu" teriak sehun yang bahkan tak dapat didengar luhan karna suasana musik didalam klub begitu kencang

"Kau mengenal luhan?" tanya xiumin sambil memberi minuman pesanan sehun

"Yah, apa kau mengenal luhan?" tanya sehun

"Iya kenapa?"

"Bisakah kau beritahu nomor ponselnya?"

"Kau menengnalnya sepertinya kalian akrab tadi tapi kenapa kau memiliki nomornya?"

"Ehm begitulah aku sudah meminta padanya tapi dia bilang jika kita berjodoh kita akan bertemu kembali"

"Dimana kalian bertemu?" tanya xiumin

"Dipesawat tadi, ia dan aku baru tiba kurang lebih 3 jam yang lalu" jawab sehun sambil menikmati minumannya

"Selalu seperti itu, dasar rusa china" gumam xiumin

"Maaf kau bicara apa?"

"Ehm bukan apa-apa, aku lihat kau menyukai rusa china itu"

"Eh, ti-tidak aku normal"

"Aahhaha, aku tidak yakin terhadap kalimat mu itu jika kau terus berdekatan dengan rusa china itu" balas xiumin

"Kau Oh sehun kan" kalimat pertanyaan itu muncul dari seorang yang entah kapan telah berada disampingnya.

"baby, kau kenal lelaki ini?" tanya xiumiin

"Kim Jong Dae" kata sehun

"Iyah, panggil aku chen saja sedang apa kau kemari?" jawab chen

"Oh aku mengahdiri undangan kkamjong pastinya 3 hari lagi kan?" tanya sehun

"Babe?" panggil xiumin

"Oh mian, dia sehun kawan kai dari korea yang akan bertunangan babe" jelas chen

"O" jawab xiumin

"Apa kau sendiri, bukankah kai bilang kau baru akan tiba lusa?" tanya chen

"Memang, tapi aku mau berlibur dulu disini aku bahkan belum pernah kemari hyung" jawab sehun

"Oh ya sudah nikmati liburanmu hun" kata chen

Suasana disana semakin ramai sehun, xiumin dan chen pun terlihat akrab saat membicarakan Luhan si rusa china itu.

\- at kyung soo house -

"kyungie kau kenapa?" teriak luhan saat membuka pintu kamar kyung soo

"oh hyung sudah datang, ini pilihlah satu aku ingin kau memakai ini saat acara pertunanganku" kata kyung soo

"DO KYUNG SOO KAU MELEFONKU DENGAN SUARA PANIK HANYA KARNA KAU MENYURUHKU MEMILIH PAKAIAN INI" teriak luhan

"iya hyung kenapa?" tanya kyung soo dengan tampang polosnya

"oh astaga POROROOO kau, oh myyy" decak luhan sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya

'padahal tadi aku bertemu dengannya lagi kyung, dan aku mulai percaya bahwa dia berjodoh denganku tapi gara-gara pakaian ini ooh myyyyyy' teriak luhan dalam hati

Keesokan harinya luhan berencana mengunjungi Chiang Rai untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan layaknya turis. Sesampainya disana ia berjalan-jalan mengelilingi bangunan terkenal di negeri gajah putih itu tak lupa bermodalkan camera LSRnya ia mengambil beberapa gambar disana langkahnya terhenti saat dia membidik objek yang akan menjadi fokus kameranya,terlihat seorang yang sangat ia ingin temui saat ini.

"Sehun apakah kita benar – benar berjodoh" gumam luhan

"Luhan, bukankah itu luhan, oh apakah kami benar-benar berjodoh? Dan kenapa ini, kenapa jantungku berdetak seperti ini, apa mungkin aku menyukai namja" gumam sehun sambil memegangi dadanya

Melihat ekspresi sehun dengan muka memerah dan memegangi dadanya ia pun berlari menghampiri sehun

"Sehun-ah kau tak apa?" tanya luhan

**~~~~TBC~~~~~**

**happy reading and review Juseyooo~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO MY CHANGE WORLD**

Summary : Percayakah kau akan cinta pada pandangan pertama / "Jika kita berjodoh percayalah sehunie, Tuhan akan mempertemukan kita dengan caranya sendiri" Xi luhan- "Ketahuilah kau yang telah merubah segalanya Oh Luhan" - Oh Sehun

Cast : Oh sehun

Xi Luhan

Other member EXO

**Please don't bash if u don't like **

"**simple"**

**So happy reading**

**And**

**Enjoy it**

* * *

Aku berlari menghampirinya seakan otakku tak bisa bekerja seperti semestinya karna aku hanya memikirkannya yang tiba – tiba terduduk dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"sehun-ah kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya luhan

"bantu aku menepi" jawabnya lirih. Luhan membopong tubuh sehun dan mendudukanya di kursi taman.

"apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya lagi

'_sepertinya aku tidak baik sekarang, bahkan jantungku tak bisa berdetak dengan normal saat ini hanya melihat senyum samar yang terhalang kamera itu kau berhasil membuat ku seperti ini' Sehun_

"tenanglah lu, aku baik – baik saja" jawab sehun

Tiba-tiba sehun tertawa

'_Senyummu terasa sangat hangat untuk ku, apa aku benar-benar jatuh pada pesona mu'bathin Luhan _

"kau mengapa melihatku seperti itu, aku tau aku tampan tapi tak usah sampai seperti itu" goda sehun

"aish, percaya diri sekali kau tuan Oh tapi kenapa kau tertawa tadi?" Tanya luhan

"kau bilang jika kita bertemu mungkin kita berjodoh, apa kau mulai percaya?" Tanya sehun

"mungkin" jawab luhan

"ada yang bilang padaku jika memang seseorang berjodoh Tuhan akan mempertemukannya dengan caranya sendiri aku rasa ini cara Tuhan mempertemkan kita lagi"

"kau masih percaya dengan hal-hal seperti itu, bahkan ini jaman modern semua serba teknologi hun-ah dan kau masih mempercayai dongeng sebelum tidur seperti itu" jawab luhan

"kenapa tidak mungkin jika ini memang cara Tuhan, aku dengan senang hati menerimanya" jawab sehun

"terserah padamu tuan Oh" balas luhan

'_jika ini memang cara Tuhan untuk kita akupun dengan senang hati juga menerimanya' Luhan _

"tapi muka mu sedikit pucat" sahut luhan

"hei jika kau ingin menghina ku tak perlu seperti itu, aku tau wajahku terlalu putih seperti vampire" katanya

"eh? Bukan begitu kok, apa kita perlu ke rumah sakit?" Tanya luhan

"tak usah, ehm bagaimana sebagai gantinya kau temani aku mencari kado kau bilang kau sering berkunjung kemari kan?" Tanya sehun

"memangnya kau ingin mencari apa?" Tanya luhan

"kau kan tau, aku kemari untuk menghadiri pesta pertunangan sahabatku aku belum sempat membawa kado untuknya jadi aku ingin membelinya disini"

"memang kau ingin member hadiah apa?"sergah Luhan

"entahlah, mungkin alat pengaman untuk bercinta karna setauku dia sangat mesum, aku khawatir dengan tunangannya" kata sehun

"kau ini pada sahabatmu sendiri seperti itu" seru Luhan sambil menjitak kepala sehun

"yaak, sakit han-ie" kata sehun

"habis omonganmu seperti itu, sudahlah ayo ikut kau saja" ajak luhan

"siap kapten" kata sehun sambil bangkit dari bangku taman

"aish anak ini" gerutu luhan

Luhan dan Sehun ahkirnya memutuskan mengelilingi beberapa toko-toko dipinggir jalan yang menjual benda-benda khas negeri gajah putih tersebut mereka menghabiskan waktu seharian ini hanya berdua menyusuri jalanan, menikmati jajanan khas negeri gajah putih dan jangan lupakan kebiasaan sehun yang suka berselca ria dan mempostingnya di akun sosmednya. Hingga matahari telah berganti posisi dengan bulan mereka masih menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan gurau canda yang menemani mereka, setelah menemukan kado untuk para sahabat mereka masing-masing mereka pun mampir untuk makan malam bersama.

"jadi kapan sahabat mu juga bertunangan?" Tanya sehun

"sekitar 6 hari lagi" jawab luhan

"sayang sekali" kata sehun

"kenapa?" Tanya luhan

"sahabatku juga bertunangan 6 hari lagi, sepertinya hari itu sahabat kita bertunangan secara bersamaan aku ingin mengajakmu menemaniku, tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin"

"hem, sayang sekali"

"kau menginap dimana?" Tanya sehun

"aku menginap dirumah sahabatku, kau sendiri?" balas luhan

"aku menginap dihotel pastinya hanie"

"O" jawab luhan

"sekarang bisakah sekarang kau memberi nomor ponsel mu?" tanyanya

"bagaimana jika aku tidak mau?"

"mwo, kau ingin dengan cara apa lagi, bukankah kejadian ini membuktikan bahwa kita berjodoh?" kata sehun

"ahahaha aku hanya bercanda hun-ah, berikan poselmu" pinta luhan

Mereka melewati malam bersama dengan candaan dan perbincangan hingga luhan mengantarkan sehun kembali ke hotelnya.

"kau yakin bisa pulang sendiri?" Tanya sehun

"hei sudah ku bilang aku sudah mengenal kawasan disini jika kau masih ngotot untuk mengantarku aku jamin kau yang akan tersesat nantinya, tuan Oh" balas luhan

"baiklah jika kau ke korea aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling" kata sehun

"korea, aku bahkan punya rumah disana tapi tawaranmu akan aku simpan jika suatu saat aku ingin berkunjung kesana" sahut luhan

Sehun pun keluar dari mobil luhan -yang sebenarnya milik kyungsoo karna luhan hanya meminjamnya-.

"ja masuklah aku akan pergi" kata luhan

"ehm, hati-hati han-ie" jawab sehun

Sehun memasuki hotelnya dan luhan pun melaju meninggalkan hotel tersebut. Dari dalam ada seorang yang melihat sehun dan luhan.

"seperti luhan hyung" gumam lelaki itu

Sehun melangkahkan menuju lift hingga ada lelaki yang memukul kepalanya

"hell what you doing?" teriak sehun karna kepalanya terasa ngilu

"dasar albino idiot, bagaimana kau bisa sampai di sini tanpa mengabari sabahatmu yang tampan ini heo!, dan lihat ini bahkan kau sudah berbelanja ria" cibir lelaki itu

"aish, apa salahnya jika aku menikmati liburan ku sebelum aku menghadiri pertunangan mu, aku jamin jika kau tau aku sudah datang terlebih dahulu kau pasti menyuruhku ini itu untuk acaramu dan kau pasti tau apa jawabanku kan" omel sehun

"dasar albino idiot jahat sekali kau dengan sahabatmu yang paling tampan ini" katanya

"tampan apa aku tak salah dengar, kau itu mesum sangat mesum bahkan aku khawatir dengan tunangan mu itu" omel sehun sambil memasuki lift

"yak" Selang beberapa menit mereka memasuki kamar sehun.

"kapan kau datang?" tanyanya

"aku baru datang kemarin kamjong, dan aku kemarin bertemu sepupumu jong dae" kata sehun

"kau bertemu dengan chen, sebenarnya yang sahabatmu dia atau aku sih, aku yang mengundang mu kemari dan kau datang malah berjumpa dengan sepupu ku kau benar-benar kejam hun-ah" kata kai sambil mendramatisir keadaan

'_hun-ah, aah aku jadi ingat luhan padahal baru beberapa menit lalu kami berpisah. Oh apakah aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya kenapa aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi, sadar hun kau normal tubuh tante Miranda kerr masih sexy' sehun_

"hei kenapa kau melamun?" Tanya kai

"bukan urusanmu kamjong, dari mana kau tau aku sudah tiba disini" sahut sehun

"akun IG bu bodoh, tadi siang kau memposting fotomu dengan seseorang, by the way siapa dia? apa dia kekasihmu?" Tanya kai

"kekasih, bahkan dia bergender sama dengan ku hitam, bukan dia teman ku yang kau lihat tadi dibawah" kata sehun

"memang apa salahnya bodoh, awas jika kau benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya" sahut kai

"entahlah" gumam sehun

"aku harap kau bisa segera memiliki pasangan apa kau mau single seumur hidup?" goda kai

"itu bukan urusan mu kamjong, tapi bagaimana kau tahu aku menginap disini?" Tanya sehun

"bukan kai namanya jika aku tidak bisa menemukanmu, memangnya siapa yang mengantar mu tadi?" Tanya kai

"oh dia seseorang yang kutemui dipesawat kemarin" kata sehun

"sepertinya aku sangat familiar dengan wajahnya" kata kai

"kau kira kau siapa, sok kenal kau" kata sehun sambil masuk ke dalam kamar mandi

"aku tidak salah lihat seperti luhan hyung" gumam kai namun tak didengar sehun karena sudah berlalu kedalam kamar mandi.

* * *

\- KYUNG SOO HOUSE -

"kyungiiie aku pulang" teriak luhan dari bawah

"aduuh hyung bisa tidak jika masuk rumahku tidak berteriak-teriak kasian bibi lee bisa-bisa dia jantungan akibat teriakanmu" kata kyung soo

"ehehe mian kyungie, oh ini aku membawa beberapa cemilan saat aku jalan-jalan tadi" kata luhan

"gomawo hyung" balas kyung soo

"dimana si hitam itu?" Tanya luhan

"sepertinya dia menemui sahabatnya yang baru datang, sepertinya dia marah dengan sahabatnya hyung" kata kyung soo sambil memakan kue dari luhan

"kenapa?" sahut luhan

"sepertinya sahabatnya kemari dan tidak memberi tahu kai, kau taukan kai itu ahkir-ahkir ini sedikit sensitive" kata kyung soo

"memang jika sahabatnya tidak memberitahunya, dia tau dari mana?" Tanya luhan

"postingan IG sahabatnya dia memposting siang lalu sepertinya dia bersama seseorang" kata kyung soo dengan ekspresi penasaran

"memangnya kenapa? Apa kau sempat melihat dengan siapa dia?" sahut luhan

"tidak karna orang itu berpose membelakangi kamera jadi hanya sahabatnya yang melihat kameranya" jelas kyung soo

"ooh ya sudah, aku mandi dulu ya" teriak luhan sambil menuju kamarnya

"jika sudah turunlah untuk makan malam biar bibi lee akan menyiapkan makan malam untuk mu" kata kyung soo dari bawah

"tak perlu kyungie aku sudah makan malam tadi diluar aku mau langsung tidur saja" kata luhan

"sepertinya aku familiar dengan jaket yang dipakai luhan hyung" gumam kyung soo

* * *

6 hari telah berlalu dengan cepat acara pertunangan mereka pun segera dilaksanakan setelah mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya acara bahagia kai dan kyung soo akan terlaksana malam ini, begitu juga dengan hubungan sehun dan luhan selama 6 hari ini mereka tetap berhubungan layaknya teman bahkan sekarang hubungan mereka mungkin bisa dikatakan lebih dekat dari hari kehari, setiap malam sehun akan mengirim pesat ataupun menelfon luhan walau hanya menanyakan _'apa kau sudah tidur'_ atau _'bisakah kita keluar bersama lagi setelah urusan pertunangan sahabat-sahabat kita'_ .selalu menemani 6 hari belakangan ini bahkan saat acara akan dimulai luhan sedari tadi menatap ponselnya karna biasanya sehun akan memberi pesan walau hanya mengucapkan _'salam selamat malam han-ie' _luhan benar-benar terbiasa dengan perhatian sehun

"hyung kenapa kau melamun sedari tadi sih?" Tanya kyung soo

"ah bukan apa-apa kok kyung ie, aigoo kau cantik sekali kyung"

"oh ayolah hyung aku sudah mengenakan pakaian seperti ini kau bilang aku cantik, apa kau katarak hyung"

"yak, aku memuji mu kau malah mengataiku katarak dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar" kata luhan sambil menjitak kyung soo

"appo, hyung nanti tatanan rambutku berantakan tau" sahut kyung soo

"dimana sihitam itu?" Tanya luhan

"dia di bawah hyung" kata kyung soo

"jja kita kebawah aku rasa ini sudah waktunya kau turun dan menjadi pemeran utama hari ini" ajak luhan

"hyung" lirih kyungsoo

"hem, kau kenapa kyung-ie, apa kau berubah fikiran?" Tanya luhan

"bukan hyung, hanya saja aku sangat gugup lihatlah tangan ku sedari tadi berkeringat hyung" kata kyungsoo

"santai kyung ini hanya tunangan kau bahkan belum berjalan didepan altar nantinya" kata luhan sambil memeluk kyungsoo-nya

"gomawo hyung" balas kyung soo

Mereka berdua menuruni tangga kyung soo yang telihat elegan dan manis secara bersamaan membuat kai dan para tamu berdecak kagum dengan penampilan kyung soo berbalut setelan jas putihnya, dan jangan lupakan luhan yang terlihat cantik dengan busana formal berwana cream pilihan kyung soo dengan tatanan rambut berponi acaknya menambahkan kesan manly ala luhan. Mereka menuruni tangga dan disambut dengan kai di bawah tangga luhan menyerahkan kyung soo pada kai sambil berbicara

"jaga kyung-ie ku jika kau membuatnya menangis kau akan berurusan dengan ku hitam"

"iya hyung, ayo chagi" ajak kai

Mereka berjalan kearah podium, acara berjalan sesuai rencana semula kai dan kyung soo telah resmi bertunangan dan dilanjutkan dengan ramah tama tak lupa kai yang hobi berselca ria dengan pun tak lupa mengabadikan moment tersebut.

"chukae kyung-ie" sapa luhan sambil memeluk kyung soo

"ne hyung gomawo" balas kyung soo

"chukae kai-ah" kata luhan

"tumben tak memanggilku hitam, tapi gomawo hyung" kata kai

"aish anak ini" kata luhan

Mereka menikmati acara tapi berbeda dengan kai

"wae yo chagi?" Tanya kyung soo

"si albino itu bahkan belum datang" kata kai

"albino nugu?" sahut kyung soo

"sahabatku yang beberapa waktu lalu aku bertemu dengannya katanya dia terlambat karna dia tersesat saat kemari bahkan ini sudah satu jam dari undangan ku padanya" omel kai

"tenang lah mungkin dia sebentar lagi datang" kata kyungsoo sambil menggenggam tangan kai

"aku tau kalian baru bertunangan tapi aku lihat dari tadi kau selalu menggandeng kyung-ie ku apa tangan kalian diberi lem hingga tak bisa lepas" kata luhan

"bukan begitu hyung" sahut kyung soo

"ah , aku paham kyung ie aku ambil minum dulu ya" kata luhan

"hei kamjong maaf aku terlambat" kata sehun sambil menepuk pundak kai dengan nafas yang hampir habis karna ia berlari dari lobi menuju hall acara kai

'_suara itu seperti suara sehun' -dewa bathin luhan _

Luhan menoleh kearah sumber suara tersebut dan ia terkejut setelah melihat asal suara tersebut bahkan gelas yang ia pegang pun terjatuh dan secara otomatis semua menoleh kearah luhan yang masih menatap sehun, kai dan kyungsoo berbicara.

"hyung gwenchana, waeyo?" Tanya kyungsoo panik

"sehun" kata luhan

"luhan" seru sehun

Sehun menghampirinya

"hun-ah a-apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya luhan

"bukankah aku pernah bilang padamu kalau aku menghadiri tunangan sahabatku dan itu dia" kata sehun sambil menunjuk kai

"hey apa kau mengenal luhan hyung?" Tanya kai sambil menatap mereka berdua

"apakah luhan hyung yang ada di IG mu tempo hari?" taimpal kyung soo

"iya, dia yang tempo hari aku ceritakan padamu kamjong" kata sehun

"hyung gwencaha?" Tanya kyung soo yang melihat luhan mematung diantara mereka bertiga

"ani, hanya saja ini konyol aku dan kau bertemu dipesawat dengan tujuan yang sama bahkan kita bertemu secara tidak sengaja di bar maupun di Chiang Rai dan ini terlihat lucu" kata luhan

"kan sudah pernah aku bilang jika kita berjodoh Tuhan akan mempertemukan dengan caranya sendiri" kata sehun

"jadi kalian selama ini sudah saling kenal" Tanya kyung soo

"begitulah" jawab luhan

"han-ie bisakah kita keluar sebentar" ajak sehun

Luhan menjawab dengan anggukan kepalanya. Mereka berdua keluar dari ballroom acara KaiSoo sehun membawa luhan ke taman hotel tersebut. Mereka duduk disebuah bangku taman dan hanya memandang pemandangan taman hotel tersebut.

"ini seperti didalam drama tv" kata luhan memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka

"iya, sangat menarik kau tau itu"

"apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya luhan

"mungkin ini terdengar gila atau apapun dan kau bahkan boleh menertawakan ku tapi dengarkan penjelasan ku terlebih dahulu" kata sehun

"baiklah apa yang ingin kau katakana" sahut luhan

"mungkin awalnya aku tidak percaya akan hal cinta pada pandangan pertama apa lagi dengan mencintai sesama jenis aku berfikir aku bisa gila jika seperti ini tapi aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku kau merubah segalanya, merubah pandanganku terhadap hubungan ini kau membuatku jatuh pada pesona mu tuan xi, kau membuat semua ini begitu berbeda bahkan berada di dekatmu atau bahkan hanya mendengar suara mu saja aku merasa nyaman aku harap kau tak mengira aku sudah gila karna aku rasa aku mulai mencintai mu, mau kah aku menjadi kekasihku?" ucap sehun

"sehun-ah, apa kau sedang bercanda?" Tanya luhan

"tidak han-ie aku, sebenarnya sudah ingin mengatakan setelah aku menghadiri acara pertunangan sahabatku tapi tuhan berkehendak lain kita dipertemukan lebih awal dari perkiraan ku, jadi?" Tanya sehun lagi

"entahlah aku masih binggung dengan perasaanku" jawab luhan

"aku akan menunggu mu, dan sebernarnya aku juga ingin memberi tahu mu bahwa besok aku akan kembali ke korea" kata sehun

"kenapa cepat sekali?" Tanya luhan dengan nada kecewa

"ada masalah di perusahaan dan aku harus segera kembali" kata sehun

"mian hun-ah aku belum bisa menjawab pertanyaan mu sekarang" kata luhan sambil pergi meninggalkan hotel

* * *

Keesokan harinya luhan tau sehun akan berangkat kembali ke korea karna beberapa jam lalu ia mengabari kai dan kai mencoba untuk berbicara pada luhan bahwa sehun kembali hari ini karna kai sudah tau apa yang terjadi semalam terhadap kedua sahabatnya ini dan kyung soo dan kai berinisiatif untuk menjodohkan mereka.

"hyung ayolah aku tau kau sudah bangun, sehun akan kembali ke korea tak bisakah kau mengucapkan salam perpisahan padanya" teriak kai dari luar kamar luhan

Luhan sebenarnya sudah terbangun lebih tepatnya ia bahkan tidak tidur semalam karna ia masih memikirkan perasaannya terhadap sehun apakah ia benar-benar mulai jatuh cinta juga pada sehun dan seperti sehun katakan kemarin dan sejujurnya luhan juga merasakan itu dari awal bertemu dengan sehun, tapi luhan terlalu bingung dengan keadaan seperti ini dan yang luhan bisa lakukan hanya mengurung dirinya dan kalut akan pemikirannya.

"sudahlah kai-ah, ini seperti 2 tahun lalu biarkan dulu luhan hyung sendiri dia bahkan belum pernah merasakan jatuh cinta kai-ah aku harap kau mengerti toh jika mereka memang berjodoh mereka akan bertemu kembali nantinya" kata kyung soo

* * *

\- AT AIRPORT -

"han-ie aku harap bisa bertemu kembali dengan mu" ucap sehun sambil memasuki pesawat

3 bulan kemudian sehun dan luhan sama sekali tak pernah berkomunikasi setelah kejadian tersebut.

"min hyung aku sudah berada di depan gereja dimana kau sekarang" kata luhan sambil melihat sekeliling bangunan gereja bergaya klasik tersebut.

"…"

"arra,aku akan kesana" jawab luhan sambil mematikan sambungan telefonnya

Luhan berdecak sebal karna ia baru saja sampai dan langsung menuju gereja tempat pernikahan xiumin dan chen dilangsungkan bahkan ia masih menyeret koper bawaannya.

"ini semua gara shin sialan itu jika dia tidak menunda pengajuan cutiku aku mungkin sudah berjalan-jalan disini, ah koper ini menyusahkan" omel luhan sambil membenahi barang bawaanya dan tanpa disengaja ia menabrak seseorang

"yak kau punya mata tidak sih lihat barang bawaanku berantakan semua" omel luhan sambil memunguti tasnya yang berserakan

"maaf aku tidak sengaja" ucap lelaki tersebut

'_suara ini, sudah lama aku tak mendengarnya, ah mana mungkin dia disini' luhan_

"apa kau baik-baik saja ha- ie" ucapnya

Luhan pun mendongak menatap wajah lelaki yang menabraknya

"hun-ah, bagaimana kau ada disini?" Tanya luhan

"sudah aku bilangkan jika kita berjodoh kita akan bertemu lagi dengan caranya sendiri" ucap sehun

Tiba-tiba luhan bangkit dan memeluk sehun "maaf, aku terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari segalanya dan aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengetahui tentang segalanya" kata luhan

"akhirnya kau sadar juga han-ie" bisik sehun

"apakah pertanyaan 3 bulan lalu masih berlaku untukku?" Tanya luhan sambil menatap sehun penuh harapan

"apakah aku pernah bilang jika pertanyaan itu ada tanggal kadaluarsanya? Jadi tuan Xi Luhan aku mau mengulangi pertanyaan 3 bulan lalu maukah kau menjadi kekasihku karna kau harus bertanggungjawab akan ini semua karna dirimu kau mengubah segalanya" sehun

"hem aku mau hun-ah"jawab luhan sambil memeluk sehun

Mereka menyalurkan rasa rindu mereka dengan berpelukan tanpa sadar banyak pasang mata menatap mereka dan merusak suasana indah mereka.

"ehm, apakah kalian sudah menyelesaikan acara reuni kalian sebentar lagi acara akan dimulai, dan lihatlah hyung kau bahkan masih menggunakan pakaian itu sana lekas ganti bajumu hyung" omel kai pada mereka

"kau masih tak berubah kamjong" sahut luhan meninggalkan sehun dan kai

"kau merusak suasana saja" kata sehun

Pemberkatan pernikahan xiumin dan chen pun dilaksanakan dengan semestinya hingga ditutup dengan kissing antara xiumin dan chen, dan disinilah mereka dan para tamu melakukan ritual yang biasa dilakukan melempar bunga. Xiumin pun mulai menggenggam buket bunganya dan melempar kebelakang daan HAP bunga itu jatuh tepat ditangan sehun dan luhan semua berseru melihat pemandangan itu.

"semoga kau cepat menyusul kami hun-ah" kata chen

"gomawo hyung" jawab sehun

Semua menikmati acara sore hari ini dengan tawa dan obrolan ringan dari mempelai dan para undangan. Lalu sehun mengajak luhan untuk berjalan-jalan sekitar danau dekat taman gereja.

"apa kau sudah menerima surat dari bos mu?" Tanya sehun

"surat apa?" Tanya luhan

"surat pemindahanmu" jawab sehun dengan santai

"MWO pemindahan" kata luhan

"iya han-ie, aku meminta bos mu untuk memindahkan mu dan mulai minggu depan kau akan dipindah tugaskan diperusahaanku" kata sehun

"ba-bagaimana bisa, bagaimana dengan orangtua ku?" Tanya luhan yang masih tak percaya

"mereka akan menyetujuinya semua sudah beres kau hanya berangkat ke korea dan bekerja di perusahaanku minggu depan" terang sehun

"bagaimana bisa orang tuaku mengijinkan aku tinggal dikorea?"

"selama oh sehun disini semua bisa dilakukan, dan aku tak mau jauh-jauh dengan mu lagi, kau tau 3 bulan ini adalah 3 bulan yang paling menyiksa dihidupku kau sudah merubah segalanya Oh Luhan jadi kau harus bertanggung jawab dengan ini karna aku tak ingin berpisan dengan mu lagi" kata sehun sambil menatap luhan

"apa kau serius dengan ucapan mu, tunggu kenapa kau mengganti marga orang seenaknya?" Tanya luhan

"sangat bahkan jika perlu kita bisa menikah sekarang disini biar aku bisa memilikimu seutuhnya, kenapa karna sebentar lagi kau hanya milik Oh Sehun" bisik sehun dan otomatis membuat wajah luhan memerah bagaikan tomat rebus.

Luhan tak menjawab ia hanya memeluk sehun dengan erat takut jika ini mimpi ia tak ingin terbangun dari mimpi indah ini. Mereka menikmati waktu berdua mereka tanpa meperdulikan acar xiumin dan chen yang mereka lakukan hanya tenggelam dalam suasana indah mereka mengenggam tangan satu sama lain dan menikmat pelukan hangat mereka.

'_Jika kita berjodoh percayalah sehunie, Tuhan akan mempertemukan kita dengan caranya sendiri, dan aku percaya akan hal itu karna Tuhan memang telah mempersatukan kita dengan caranya sendiri seperti sekarang' luhan _

"saranghae Sehun-ah" bisik luhan

"nado han-ie" balas sehun dan langsung menyatukan bibir mereka.

Saat sehun dan luhan menikmati waktu berdua mereka dari kejauhan kai dan kyung soo melihat mereka dengan senyuman di bibir mereka

"ahkirnya luhan hyung bisa menemukan cintanya semoga ia berbahagia" kata kyung soo

"hem, aku tak menyangka luhan hyung ahkirnya bersatu dengan sahabat ku sendiri, dasar albino tapi aku turut bahagia dengan ini semua" bisik kai sambil memeluk kyung soo.

Lalu kai dan kyung soo menghampiri mereka dan bercanda ala kai dan sehun dengan segala panggilan saying antar mereka, luhan dan kyung soo hanya menatap para kekasih mereka dengan tertawa sambil berpelukan dan secara otomatis membuat para kekasih mereka cemburu akan hal itu membuat luhan dan kyung soo semakin senang untuk menggoda para kekasihnyan dengan berpelukan lebih erat.

~~~~~ END ~~~~~~

BYE : VII :)

GOMAWO CHINGU^^


End file.
